


苹果、幽灵与星星的孩子

by Bersarker



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: CP瞩目：Desmond/Aiden   Altair/Ezio*CP感基本没有，愧对CPtag*文风和之前的都不太一样，只是突然想写一个小杰和Des相互治愈的故事，也许并不是很甜，但这是我能想到的最完美的结局
Relationships: Desmond Miles/Aiden Pearce, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 4





	苹果、幽灵与星星的孩子

洁白的房间，白色的墙纸，白色的窗帘，连床单与被子都是纯白的，纯白的房间里一个白色的男孩坐在房间正中，凝视着桌上的苹果。  
鲜红的苹果在白色的房间里格外引人注目，光滑平整的表皮微微反射明亮的灯光，格外勾起人们的食欲。但男孩并没有吃掉它的欲望，尽管这个苹果已经在房间里摆了三天，美丽光鲜的外表下，糖类正在看不见的地方缓慢地分解，释放出二氧化碳。  
苹果里住着两个幽灵。

第一天，男孩醒来的时候看见一个苹果从天花板上落下，在砸到他脸上之前被一只指节纤长的手接住。而在整个过程中，男孩就这样一动不动地睁着眼睛，注视着苹果落下，让人怀疑就算被苹果砸在脸上男孩也不会眨一下眼睛。  
然后一张男人的脸出现在男孩的视野中，低着头盯着男孩看了一会儿后猛地凑近。男人的脸在视线中迅速放大，过长的头发从脖颈垂下，轻轻扫过男孩的耳廓，有些痒痒的，但男孩还是一眨不眨地盯着他。  
男人也一动不动地盯着男孩，似乎是在和男孩玩一二三木头人，但几秒钟后又直起了腰，有些无聊地靠在男孩床头的墙上，啃了一口手里的苹果。  
“小鬼，你叫什么名字？”男人的英语带着不太明显的口音。  
男孩没有回答，他已经很久没有对母亲以外的人说过话了。  
穿着看上去就很热的奇怪服装的男人似乎也并不介意，自顾自的啃起苹果，“我以前也有个弟弟，和你差不多大，老缠着我要羽毛。我还有个妹妹……”  
之后男人陆续对男孩讲了弟弟、妹妹和哥哥的故事，男孩没有弟弟和哥哥，只有一个妹妹，现在正睡在一个看上去就冷冰冰的小房子里，带着她的玩具熊。  
不过看男人讲述那些微不足道的琐事时的表情，他应该很喜欢自己的兄弟姐妹们，男孩知道男人脸上的笑容，以前他和妹妹在一起玩的时候，妹妹的笑容也是这样的。  
男人最后讲完了故事，把手里啃到只剩下一个核的苹果朝桌上一抛，就消失了。  
男孩直起身子，看到那个红亮得仿佛吸收了灯光的苹果完完整整地静止在桌子中央。

第二天男孩起床后发现桌子上的苹果不见了，另一个穿着奇怪服饰的男人曲腿坐在窗框上，手里抓着那个苹果。  
这个男人在男孩的房间里呆了很久，男孩坐在地板上玩了一天的拼图，男人拿着苹果坐在窗框上，脸朝着窗外，不知在看哪里，没有人说话。  
期间穿着纤尘不染的白衣服的大姐姐们送饭时来了三次，却都好像没有看到那个窗框上的男人，与男孩例行公事一般交谈了几句，和往常一样没有得到回应就走了。  
傍晚那个男人消失了。男孩看见男人在夕阳的余晖中带着那个苹果翻下窗框，那个瞬间男孩似乎听到了窗外传来鹰的啸声。  
但这里是芝加哥，芝加哥没有鹰。  
他回过头，看到桌上红色的苹果在夕阳下反射着微光。  
男孩的房间在四楼。

第三天出现的是男孩在第一天见过的男人。  
男人坐在男孩的床头，有一搭没一搭地拋着那个苹果。  
男人问男孩有没有见过另一个穿着和他很像的衣服的男人。  
我见过，就在昨天。男孩用眼神答道。  
“这样啊，看来他也在这里。”男人又笑了，他似乎很喜欢笑，男孩有个舅舅以前也很喜欢笑。  
男人之后给男孩讲了另外两个故事。第一个故事的主角是一个总有非凡天赋的年轻人，在经过一生的努力后成为了让所有后人仰慕的大导师。第二个故事不像第一个故事那么振奋人心，里面有背叛与仇恨，也有友谊与爱情，那是一个大男孩以复仇作为起点，最终找到了自己所追逐了一生的意义的漫长旅程。  
男人说如果有机会的话还想给他讲一个故事，一个从数千年前就已经开始，直到今天还没有结束的故事。  
“太长了，长到你可能还没听完第一部分就睡着了。”男人笑着朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
男孩想说他并不介意，他的短暂的人生里到处都是漫长得用时间也无法填充的空白。

第四天男孩从睁开眼睛那时开始等，送早饭的大姐姐来了，拿午餐盘的大姐姐走了，什么也没有发生。  
苹果安安静静地呆在桌子上，没有奇怪的男人出现。  
男孩耐心地等到了下午，从下午等到了晚上，等待者最不能缺的两样东西——耐心和时间——正好他都有。在晚上九点的时钟敲响时，男孩终于等来了他的访问者，却并不是他认识的任何一个。  
这次的来访者没有第一个男人那样出众的外貌，也没有第二个男人那般独特的气质，这次来的男人从穿着到长相都很普通，就像男孩一样，属于丢到人群里就找不到了的类型。  
这次男孩看到了男人出现的过程，那奇妙的景象男孩可能永远不会忘记——一些金色的尘埃从空气中升腾而起，在苹果边慢慢汇聚成一个人形，而陌生的男人就在这尘埃中从一个模糊的影子逐渐变成了真实的人。  
变成完整人形的男人在看到男孩时显然吓了一跳，有些无所适从地移开了目光。男孩一动不动地盯着他，等着男人的下文。  
“你就是那个男孩吧？”陌生的男人主动打了个招呼，在没有收到任何回应之后又似乎是自言自语了一句，“果然和他们说的一样啊……”  
男人在没有得到任何回应的情况下坚持做完了自我介绍，Desmond Miles，男孩这四天里得到的第一个名字。  
Desmond说Ezio对他提过还欠一个男孩故事，但是Desmond并不擅长讲故事，所以他们还是一起等Ezio来讲吧。  
Desmond说Altair让他告诉男孩他的拼图缺了一块，缺的那一块在男孩床脚的床单下面。  
男孩知道Ezio和Altair是谁，但是他有点不高兴，他想从那两个男人口中知道他们的名字，而不是通过第三个人认识他们。虽然这似乎已经不可能了。  
男孩从床脚摸出了很久以前藏在那里的一枚拼图，他有预感自己再也不会见到另外两个男人了。

第五天陪伴着男孩的依旧是Desmond，男人并没有在夜晚消失，而是靠在墙角睡了一晚上。  
Desmond睁开眼睛看到男孩时也露出了一丝惊讶，似乎他也没想到自己会在这个房间里醒来。但是男孩并没有在意，依旧吃完早饭后开始一如既往的拼图游戏。  
男孩并不是很喜欢拼图，他更喜欢平板电脑。男孩曾经有属于自己的平板电脑，但是在来这里之后就被似乎永远穿着白衣服的大姐姐们收走了，男孩被困在这个纯白的房间里，就像身处于一个与世隔绝的孤岛。  
在男孩专注于自己的拼图时，Desmond一直在房间里走来走去，男人的焦虑已经到了肉眼可见的地步，但男孩并没有抬哪怕一次头，仿佛这个房间里并不存在手中的拼图以外的东西。

第六天Desmond还没有消失，但相对于昨天的焦虑，今天的男人显然冷静了很多，像是接受了命运的般平静。  
“虽然很抱歉，不过Ezio大概没法亲自兑现他的承诺了。”Desmond说，“如果你不介意的话，我可以给你讲另一个故事，不过可能有点无聊。”  
之后Desmond给男孩讲了一个和之前的故事都不一样的故事，故事里没有以成为导师为目标的男人，也没有以复仇为动力踏上征程的少年。Desmond的故事里只有一个想要逃离自己的命运的青年，一个平凡的普通人，就像Desmond一样普通，就像男孩一样普通。  
Desmond讲故事的技巧远比不上Ezio，甚至可以称得上拙劣，但是男孩喜欢这个故事。  
Desmond最终还是没有讲完他的故事，因为有人进了房间，不是那些穿着白衣服的天使，而是一个与这个房间格格不入的男人——阴沉、冷冽，黯淡的翡翠色眼睛里没有丝毫生气。  
男人也像其他人一样看不见Desmond的存在，视线穿过穿着白帽衫的陌生人，停留在男孩身上。  
然后Desmond看到那双黯淡的翡翠色眼睛里亮起了光——最初只是一小点，然后迅速点燃了整个碧绿的湖面，如同落在枯草原上的一点火星。  
一切都发生在瞬间，那种由暗到亮的转变让那双原本就令人印象深刻的眼镜美得惊心动魄，让Desmond终生难忘。  
“小杰……”男人注视了男孩半晌，最后露出了一个温暖的笑容，出乎Desmond意料的是这个给人第一感觉是很少会笑的男人的笑容里没有丝毫僵硬与勉强，与此同时，男孩飞奔过去紧紧抱住了男人的腰。  
这是Desmond第一次看到男孩主动做出玩拼图以外的动作，让他不由得开始猜测男人的身份，从两人外形上的微妙相似开看，父亲似乎是最合理的选择。  
男人陪着男孩玩了一个下午，房间里只有男人的声音，男孩偶尔会以点头或者摇头回应，有时候男人甚至会发出与Desmond对他的第一印象完全不符的低沉笑声，仿佛男孩对他说了什么有趣的事。男孩的脸上依旧没有丝毫表情，但Desmond相信他在男孩的眼睛里看到了喜悦。  
然而这温情的一幕被白衣的来客中断了。  
穿着白大褂的温婉女性对男人说了什么，Desmond本着尊重他人隐私的原则并不想刻意去探听，但一些不太好的字眼还是顺着安静的空气流入了刺客过于敏锐的耳朵里。随后男孩便被Desmond这两天里都没见过的女性带出了房间，在临走时又转头看了房间中央的男人一眼，男人回以安抚性的微笑。  
然后Desmond看到了，在房间门关上的瞬间，男人温和而平静的伪装陡然崩塌，在一瞬间就被摧毁得连最基本的面无表情都无法维持。男人捂着脸蹲了下去，疲惫、后悔与自责像是沉重得化不开的阴影，陪伴在孤独的男人身旁。  
有那么一瞬间，Desmond几乎以为他听到了男人极力压抑的哽咽。

第七天Desmond发现男孩似乎比平时更安静了，虽然平时男孩就已经安静得让人几乎无法意识到他的存在了，但今天的男孩格外安静。  
Desmond试图与男孩搭话，但是一如既往地没有得到回应。Desmond开始想念Ezio，如果是佛罗伦萨的刺客大师，一定有办法逗男孩开心。  
男孩的视线漫无目的地穿过房间，落在桌上已经不在鲜亮的苹果上，又像是穿过了苹果与后面的墙，落在无人能够到达的虚无中。Desmond想了想，决定给男孩讲述关于那个苹果的故事。  
“那只是一个普通的苹果。”比他生前一直在追寻的那些苹果普通得多，“但是那个苹果里有一个神奇的空间。”  
Desmond尽力对男孩描述了那个纯白的空间——听起来似乎和男孩的房间有点相似，但是那个空间里没有任何东西，也没有尽头。Desmond从恢复意识开始就在这里了，他在这个空间里呆了不知道多久，时间的流逝在这里让人很难察觉。  
最初Desmond一直在漫无目的地奔跑——尽管他也不知道自己要去哪里。在不知道过去了几天还是几个月甚至几年之后，Desmond开始接受这个空间没有尽头的事实。空无一物的纯白会把人逼疯，太久无人交谈让Desmond怀疑自己是否已经丧失了语言功能。  
这里一定是地狱——虽然Desmond觉得自己也许上不了天堂，但至少不太可能下地狱。在纯白的包围中，Desmond开始有些自嘲地想如果当时知道死后的世界是能把人逼疯的空无一物，自己的决定又是否会有所改变。  
在看到男孩的时候，Desmond就想起了在那个没有尽头的白色空间里像幽灵一般徘徊着的自己。那种孤独与寂寞不是来自外界，而是来自内心。  
后来Altair出现在了那个怪异的白色空间，在最初的惊讶过后，Desmond很快接受了先祖的陪伴——虽然沉默的大导师的仿佛快与周围的纯白融为一体。过了不知道多久，Altair就像他出现时那样令人猝不及防地消失了，出现在Desmond面前的是他的另一个先祖。  
之后的时间里，这两个人一直交替着出现在这个空间里。热情而充满魅力的意大利刺客是个绝佳的交谈对象，但沉静睿智的大导师的陪伴也让Desmond意外地少了很多孤独感。但这两个人从来没有一起出现过，Ezio从来没有见过Altair，他有时候会问起Desmond和Altair在一起时的情景——这听起来像是朱诺开的一个残酷的玩笑，追随者永远只能看到被追随者的残影。  
直到有一天Ezio突然问他想不想去外面，想不想回到他原来的世界。Desmond愣了愣，刚要回答，但是下一秒就发现自己已经身处于另一个洁白的房间。  
Ezio没有告诉他怎么回去。

第八天。  
Desmond陪男孩玩了一天的拼图，彩色的碎片一块块回到自己的位置，最后变成了一张照片——一个金发的女人拥着一个小女孩与一个小男孩，旁边站着一个绿眼睛的男人，不情不愿地朝着镜头摆树杈手，四个人都笑得很灿烂，正秋的阳光直达眼底，却在那耀眼的幸福感的对比下自惭形愧。  
桌上的苹果静静地看着这一幕，表皮微微发皱。

第九天男孩注视着窗外，不知道在看什么。Desmond不知道男孩寂静无声的世界里，他是怎么样的一个存在，只是隐约觉得男孩似乎已经开始接受自己。  
所以他对男孩说，“想要出去吗？”  
男孩没有回答。  
“想离开这里吗？”他继续问。

第十天。  
男孩再次被白衣的女性带走了。  
桌上的苹果似乎有了腐烂的迹象。

第十二天。  
男孩对他点了点头。  
Desmond伸出手，把男孩抱在怀里。  
当Desmond带着他从窗框上一跃而下时，男孩又听到了鹰的啸声。他努力仰起头，在天空中一只白色的鹰一闪而过。  
男孩带着Desmond去看了妹妹，金发的小女孩在冰冷的石面上对他们笑得灿烂，她的面前放着一束沾着露水的百合花，白色的花朵映着男孩白色的衣服，在金色的秋风中分外单薄。  
妹妹在这里睡了很久很久了，但是男孩却并不担心向来胆小的妹妹会在黑暗里偷偷地哭，因为就在旁边，有妈妈陪着她。  
Desmond的故事还没有讲完，那个被迫成为救世主的男人最后是否拯救了世界，男孩不得而知。  
不过，可以确定的是，他拯救了一个被困在自己的世界里的男孩。  
男孩牵着Desmond的手，向自己的家走去。那里曾经住着他与妈妈和妹妹，现在已经成了困住他舅舅的沉重枷锁。  
男孩要和Desmond一起去救出那个一直活在痛苦中的男人，就像Desmond救出了自己那样。  
然后男孩会抱住他，告诉他，这不是他的错。  
也不是任何人的错。

第零天。  
纯白的空间正在崩塌，那种能让亡者现世的力量注定不该存在于世，所以现在一切终于要消失了。  
Ezio站在虚无中，想着那个被他们从亡者的国度送到现实中去的小刺客，这是他和那个男人能做到的唯一的补偿。  
他的身体已经从脚开始消散了大半，但是Ezio还不愿意就这样离开。  
他在等一个人，一个追寻了千年的人。  
在生前，他用了半生追赶他的脚步。在死后，他在这个纯白的虚无中游荡了好久，见到了所有人，却唯独没有他。  
而现在他快要随着这处空间一起崩塌了，那个人也终于出现在他的面前。  
“让你久等了。”同样是半透明状态的男人对他说。  
Ezio突然就觉得无论是生前还是死后所做的一切在那一瞬间都有了意义。

“你也太慢了，”他笑着说出那个陪伴了他一生的名字，“Altair”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 补充一下文里的二设  
> *妮琪被戴米安绑架的时候死于意外，小杰因此病情加重被送到了精神病院，狗哥认为一切都是自己的错  
> *历代刺客死后都进了小白屋，Desmond找不到其他人说明他在小白屋里得还不够久（不），小白屋借苹果的力量存在，但已经在逐渐崩溃了，Ezio和Altair一起送Desmond出去只是加速了崩溃  
> *Desmond最后是获得了实体所以能带着小杰私奔（不），小白屋消失了，刺客们都真正安息了  
> *Ezio之所以找不到Altair，不是因为Altair躲着他，而是因为他和Altair不能同时存在  
> *Desmond的离开是小白屋里的所有人（包括始终见不到的Altair和Ezio）达成了共识后才能成功的，虽然Des本人完全不知道


End file.
